Pimples
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: [Revised and reedited] Takeru finally gets the chance to date a certain Chosen Child, but what happens when he runs into a certain..problem? [Takari]


A.N.: Hello everyone! This is Malcolm Yuy, author of **Second Chances are so Few**, if any of you have ever heard of it, or read it. For those of you who know me, I am currently working on a new fic. This oneshot will coincide with it…

This story is a rewrite of a Takari I wrote a few years ago, along with its somewhat dark sequel, **From Hope to Despair**. After I finish my new fic, I might actually consider rewriting **From Hope to Despair**, and make it a stand-alone fic…if any of you are up for it.

I was trying to publish this, but I rushed to finish it and it came out lack-luster. I only got one comment, and it bugged me so much that I decided to finish this fic properly…

So, until my next fic arrives, enjoy this oneshot from me...

_2/04/07- Slightly edited for consistency._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon whatsoever. It is owned by Toei Animation. If I did own Digimon however, the ending would've turned out different, trust me…**

_Italics: Thoughts, stressed words, unless otherwise dictated._

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**-------------------------------------------**

"**Pimples"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

**------------------------------------------**

The sun rose to a new day in Odaiba, Japan, light slowly filling the atmosphere, touching everything in sight and breathing warmth to the city. The light filtered its way through various commercial and entertainment buildings, until it finally made its way into a certain apartment complex. There, within the apartment complex, sitting on a bed in a green room was none other than twelve year old Takaishi Takeru.

And for Takeru, today would be a special day.

For today, the young blonde would be finally going out with a friend that he had admired for a very long time.

And who was this friend?

Yagami Hikari.

Hikari was a long time friend of Takeru, sharing the same age and some of the same classes at their middle school. She had shoulder-length brown hair, her bangs held to the side by a pink hairclip. She also had what the boy considered to be the most stunning eyes he's ever seen, a medium shade of crimson, with a loving smile to match.

And he got to date her.

Many boys at their middle school were interested in the brunette goddess, especially a spiky-haired young man named Motomiya Daisuke, a fellow friend of both Hikari and Takeru. The three were part of a group, a special group known as the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined were a group set apart from the normal cliques of the world. Their activities were a bit..different.

And what do the DigiDestined do, one would ask?

They protect both the Real World and another world, located inside a computer network, known as the Digital World.

In this Digital World, monsters made of data, known as _digimon_, short for _digital monsters_, and the DigiDestined each had a digimon as their partner. Now, just like the Real World, digimon were separated into two main categories: good and evil. And the DigiDestineds' job was to use their digimon partners to help protect both the Digital and Real Worlds, with the help of a electronic device known as a _digivice_.

However, Takeru, Hikari, and their friends, were different from other DigiDestined within their group.

What made them so different, one would ask?

They held power that could make their digimon much more powerful than others. Each of these special DigiDestined had a special trait that would help their partners grow more powerful. These DigiDestined were known as the _Chosen Children_.

It was through Takeru's adventures as a Chosen Child that he met Hikari, another Chosen Child. And ever since the two met, the two had become inseperable.

And today could be the starting of a new relationship between the two. Or today could also be the end of their previous one.

And Takeru did not want that. He tried to stay positive as he got up from bed, trying to let the thought of taking out the brunette sink into his head. He couldn't but smile as he made his bed. His trait was that of _Hope_, and the blonde couldn't help but be very hopeful today. That was, until he walked into his bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Takeru screamed, his blue eyes terrified as he looked at himself in the mirror. His scream alarmed two of the other inhabitants of his living space: one was his mother, Takaishi Natsuko, and the other, his digimon partner, a orange-white "batpig" known as Patamon. Natsuko and Patamon hurried into Takeru's bathroom to see what the young boy had been yelling about.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Natsuko asked, worried to death about her youngest son. Patamon was perched on Natsuko's shoulder as he looked at the blonde's back in concern.

"I have a..a…a…" Takeru stuttered as he looked deep into the mirror, towards a certain part of his visage, his nose to be exact. For on his nose was a small but a very sightly object.

A red circular spot, or a pimple, to be more exact. And Natsuko and Patamon couldn't help but laugh at seeing it.

"This isn't funny!" Takeru exclaimed, as he turned back to face his companions. Natsuko tried to calm herself down as she talked to her son.

"But I..can't help it. It's just so..hilarious..I can't believe you're…overreacting over a…pimple!!!" She heaved in laughter, and Patamon just continued laughing. Takeru just glared daggers at them.

"But **_Okasan _**(Mother), today's a very important day, and I didn't want it to be ruined!" Takeru exclaimed. Natsuko and Patamon finally quieted down after hearing Takeru's statement.

"And what would that be, hmm?" Natsuko asked, placing her hands on her hips. Patamon could only grin as he looked at his human partner.

"Oh, I know what it is Natsuko-san," Patamon said. Takeru raised his hands, trying to prevent Patamon from revealing what it is that would make today special for him. Natsuko turned to smirk at her son's companion.

"And what would that be, Patamon?" Natsuko asked. Patamon smiled as he answered Natsuko's question.

"Today's suppose to be the day that Takeru has a date with Hikari," Patamon said, making Takeru blush furiously as he glared at him. Natsuko grinned from ear-to-ear as she turned to look at her son.

"Really?..." she asked. Takeru nervously nodded, thinking that his mother would think that he was too young to date. He was surprised though, as Natsuko suddenly hugged her son from out-of-nowhere. "Oh, that's great. My son's finally starting to mature into a man!" Natsuko exclaimed happily. Poor Takeru could only blush a deeper shade of red as he felt that his mother was cutting off his circulation.

"Okasan, could you please let go? I'm sort of losing oxygen here," Takeru answered.

"Oh, **gomen **(sorry) Takeru." Natsuko continued to smile as she looked down at her son. "I'm just so happy for you, and that I approve. I think Hikari's a really nice girl," Natusko said.

"I'm glad you think that Okasan, but I need help. I want everything to be perfect for Hikari," Takeru said, worry evident in his tone. Natsuko just shook her head.

"Takeru, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. This is Hikari we're talking about. After all, you two have known each other for four years. You shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?" she asked. Takeru just frowned as his eyes looked toward the bathroom floor.

"I wish. Today is different Okasan. After tonight, I might either be Hikari's boyfriend, or, I might be a very heartbroken young man," Takeru said. Natsuko used a hand to cup Takeru's right cheek and caress it.

"Well, just be yourself Takeru. That's all I can say. Don't worry hun, things will be fine." Takeru looked up to meet his mother's eyes.

"I hope so," Takeru said.

"You better buddy, 'cause after all, that's what your crest represents!" Patamon exclaimed as he finally made his way into the conversation. Takeru smiled as he embraced his mother.

"Thanks Okasan. I feel somewhat better now," Takeru said. Natsuko smiled as she brushed her son's hair.

"You're welcome son. So, how did you ask Hikari out anyway?" Natsuko asked. Takeru blushed as he looked away from his mother.

"Well…"

_Rain poured on the suspecting town as Takeru made his way out of the school building. He and the other Chosen Children had just gone to the Digital World, to check on its progress, and just to make sure that trouble wasn't brewing. Takeru smiled to himself as Patamon sat atop his head, covered by his white bucket hat, sitting right below his black umbrella that he was carrying. The reason the young boy was smiling was because when the Chosen Children were checking on the Digital World's progress, they split in pairs._

_And Takeru got to be with the one girl he desired to be with._

_Yagami Hikari. _

_Hikari smiled to him as the two rode upon their flying armored digimon. And Takeru couldn't help but smile back. And Takeru missed her after they ended their survey, making their way back to the Real World._

_Oh, did he have it badly._

_Ever since the "Dark Ocean Incident," the two had grown closer. They began spending more time with each other than they already were, and they began holding hands. However, there was one thing they still haven't done._

_They hadn't dated._

_Now, one is wondering, "If they're holding hands, then why aren't they dating?" Well, to answer that question, the reason was because they were too busy protecting the Digital World at the time. They both knew that each held affections for the other, but they also agreed not to take their feelings further until **after **they finished saving the Digital World a second time._

_And well, now would be a good of time as any. For the biggest threat to the Digital World, their old nemesis Vamdemon, had again been defeated. But…_

_Takeru still couldn't work up the courage to ask her out. Even though he knew that she liked him. Why? _

_Cold feet, one would guess._

_And right now, those feet were working on getting the young blonde home. Patamon was snoozing on Takeru's head as the young man began journeying home. Usually, two of the other Chosen Children, a thirteen year old Inoue Miyako, and a ten year old Hida Iori would walk home with him since they lived in the same apartment complex. But for today…_

_Miyako was spending time with another Chosen Child, Izumi Koushiro, as the two were checking the code in the Digital World to make sure that nothing unusual was happening for one last time. And as for Iori, well…_

_He was walking hanging out with Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken, two other Chosen Children. They had asked him if he wanted to hang out earlier, but Takeru, being the gentleman he was, politely declined. He felt that he had to get home.._

_Well, that, and to calm down from being around a certain brunette._

_Takeru chuckled as he heard his digimon partner snore. "Sleep well, buddy." Takeru began turning the corner, walking toward his apartment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard someone call out his name. He stopped walking abruptly, and turned to see who it was. He smiled as he saw the source of the voice approach him, with a sleepy Tailmon in her arms._

"_Shouldn't you be resting right about now?" Takeru asked, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw the girl he loved breathing heavily in front of him. Hikari scoffed as she punched his arm._

"_Like I need resting. These two deserve the rest after what we put them through," Hikari answered. " I thought you were going to hang out with the guys," Hikari replied, catching her breath as her head lifted up so she could see him. Takeru could feel a tint of a blush forming on his cheeks as he peered into her crimson eyes. He looked to his left as he tried to keep his composure._

"_Well, to tell you the truth Hikari-chan, I didn't feel like it," he calmly answered. This piqued Hikari's curiosity._

"_Why not?" Hikari asked._

"_Because then I wouldn't get to walk you home," Takeru answered, his eyes suddenly widening at the realization of what he just said. He calmed down as he thought he saw Hikari blush. A smile then appeared on his face._

"_Why, Takaishi Takeru, are you being, dare I say..forward?" Hikari asked, giggling as she looked into Takeru's blue eyes. Takeru could only smile as he extended a hand._

"_Why, yes. Yes I am," he replied. Hikari smiled in return as she took his hand, and Takeru then began shielding Hikari from the rain with his umbrella. Together, the two began making their way toward Hikari's apartment instead._

"_So Takeru-kun, did you have a good day at school?" Hikari asked._

"_Everyday is a good day." _Especially when you're with me, _Takeru thought, smiling at his response. "What about you?"_

"_Today was especially good, I guess."_

"_I guess?"_

"_Well, I got to spend it with my friends. About the only thing that would make it better was if the weather wasn't so bad," Hikari answered. Takeru grinned as the two were getting ever closer to her apartment._

"_Is there anything I could do to make it better? You can tell me, Hikari-chan," Takeru said. Hikari blushed as she laid her head on Takeru's shoulder. This was new for Takeru, as he blushed at the gesture. Usually this far in their relationship, they would just hold hands. Maybe she was trying to tell him something._

"_Well…never mind."_

"_What is it?" Takeru stopped as Hikari lifted her head off of Takeru's shoulder, her eyes catching his. _

"_Well, you see..I wondered..ugh, just never mind Takeru-kun, it's nothing," Hikari said, her cheeks feeling hot as she looked down towards their feet. Takeru just tilted his head at her in confusion. He looked away from her for a moment, pondering on what the young girl was trying to say._

_Is she trying to ask me_?.._his eyes widened at the realization. Is Hikari trying to ask me out?..Well, if she can't make the first move, then I will. After all, I am the guy_…_ Takeru smiled as his eyes caught sight of her._

"_Hikari?"_

"_Hmm?" Just saying her name brought a rush to his body. She immediately looked back up at him, and he blushed as red eyes met blue. _

"_Well, um, I was wondering if..you weren't busy anytime soon, if you'd like to..go out with me?.." Takeru asked awkwardly. Hikari grinned at Takeru's question._

"_Takaishi Takeru, are you, are you asking me for a date?" Hikari asked. Takeru scratched his head._

"_Well, since we saved the Digital World, and it safe, and-" Takeru was immediately silenced as Hikari placed a finger upon his lips, smiling up at him._

"_You don't need to say anymore, Takeru. I accept," Hikari answered, grinning from ear-to-ear. Takeru could only bare his teeth in a smile. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." Hikari turned as the two examined the environment surrounding them. The rain seemed to suddenly stop as the clouds slowly began to part, and the sun was beginning to shine through. She smiled as Takeru relinquished the umbrella, and she looked to her right._

"_Well, in all the commotion, we somehow ended up at my apartment complex. You can go home now, Takeru-kun," Hikari said._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up to your door? It would be ungentlemanly to-"_

"_Say no more. You already did your share by just walking me home, and asking me out. Just go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Hikari answered, silencing him with her finger again. Takeru smiled at her response. _

"_Fine then. Well, bye Hikari-chan," Takeru replied, smiling at the girl. He began walking away from the brunette. He then suddenly stopped as he widened his eyes, and turned around to face Hikari. "Uh, what would be a good time?" Takeru yelled, now some distance away from her. Hikari shook her head as she placed her hands upon her hips, smiling at him knowingly._

"_Friday afternoon at seven! Bye now," Hikari waved, turning to walk into her apartment building. Takeru smiled as he turned to begin making his way back home._

"_Bye Hikari. I can't wait," he said, smiling all the way home…_

"Wow, I didn't know that my son was such a ladies' man. Must be the Ishida charm," Natsuko smirked. Takeru could only grin in response.

"Well, I hope that charm can help me win Hikari tonight," Takeru responded. Natsuko smiled as she petted some of Takeru's bangs.

"You'll do fine. I think you'll be okay." She then turned to look at her watch. "Oh, sorry sweetie, but I gotta go. I'll be home tonight before you leave though. Why don't you go visit your brother though? He may be able to help you."

"I might just do that. After all, it's been a little while since I've seen him anyway. It'll be nice."

"Good. I should go now. Have a great day honey," Natsuko said as she hugged her son.

"You too Okasan," Takeru responded as he returned the embrace, before the two parted to go their separate ways. Takeru sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong now Takeru?" Patamon asked.

"Well Patamon, I just hope that Okasan is right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get cleaned up, so would you…?" Patamon blushed as he looked at his human partner.

"Oh sure. See you in a little while."

"See ya." Takeru then closed the bathroom door as Patamon flew onto his bed, resting while Takeru still stood in the bathroom. He then turned to look at the mirror.

"I just hope that I can make _you _disappear…"

-------------------------------------

"I can't help you."

"What?! But why?!" Takeru exclaimed, as he was sitting on a couch, facing his older brother who was sitting at a loveseat across from him. Takeru looked distraught as he looked a somewhat reflection of him, only with longer hair and more distinct facial features. That, and the fact that he was acne-free didn't help the situation.

"Because Takeru, unlike you, I've never had to deal with acne before!" Yamato exclaimed. Takeru sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Yama, it's just that-"

"Don't worry about it Take. I know you're worried about your date with Hikari," Yamato grinned. Takeru looked at his brother in astonishment.

"How do you know that I'm dating Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"Well, let's just say that-"

"-a little birdie told him," another voice said as they made their way into the room, holding two cans of Coke. They handed one to Yamato.

"Thanks," Yamato said, as he popped the can open, beginning to sip from it. Takeru turned to look at the source of the voice.

"So, I'm guessing Hikari told you," Takeru said.

"Why wouldn't she? I am her **_onii-chan _**(older brother) after all," Yagami Taichi responded as he took a swig of the dark liquid. Takeru looked at the spiky-brunette in curiosity.

"And what did she say about it, Taichi?" Takeru asked.

"..I'm not at liberty to discuss that. It's for me to know, and you to find out," Taichi answered, not missing a beat as he took another sip of the drink. "Oh man, this stuff is good. You want one?" he asked. Takeru shook his head.

"Nah, not right now, thanks. Maybe later," Takeru responded sadly. Yamato just frowned.

"Man, I wish I knew what it's like to have acne," Yamato said. Taichi and Takeru both looked at the other blonde for a moment. Yamato took a sip of his Coke before speaking again. "Wait a minute. Now that I think about it..I wish I didn't," Yamato said. Taichi just laughed as Takeru glared at him.

"Thanks Onii-chan. Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically. Yamato could only grin, before taking another swig of his drink.

"You're welcome." The doorbell then rang. "Hmm, I wonder who that is. Just give me a minute, won't you fellas?" Yamato got up from his seat and sauntered over to the door, before pressing in the speaker button, speaking into it.

"Who is it?!" he asked.

"It's Hikari," the voice responded. Takeru's eyes widened once heard the voice of the girl he loved.

"Crap, what does she want here? Guys, I have to hide, she can't see me like this!" Takeru exclaimed, beginning to feel very uneasy in this situation, running all-around the place. Yamato grabbed him, stopping him from running.

"Calm down Squirt, it'll be okay. Hey Taichi," Yamato nodded at his best friend.

"What?"

"Could you please be so kind to put my brother out-of-commission for a little while, hmm? He seems to be freaking out at the moment," Yamato replied.

"Sure," Taichi smirked, getting up to yank Takeru by his shirt collar. "Come on buddy, I know just the place to put you…"

"No, Taichi, wait, don't…"

Too late. Takeru was silenced as he was placed into the kitchen closet. Before closing the door, Taichi looked sharply at the boy.

"Now don't make a sound. You don't want her to hear you, do you? She's probably here to tell me something," Taichi said. Takeru gulped as Taichi closed the door, leaving the twelve year old in the dark. The door had shutters so Takeru could see the outside. Takeru's blue eyes pierced through the shutters to see Hikari talking to his brother and hers.

"So Hika, why are you here? You could've just called me, you know?" Taichi asked. Hikari just smiled at her brother's question.

"I know, Onii-chan, but I just rather see you in person. Besides, I heard from Patamon that Takeru was here when I visited his apartment," Hikari answered. Takeru widened his eyes.

_Oh crap, this can't be good. I hope to **Kami **_(God) _that she doesn't find me. Please Kami, please don't let her find me! _Takeru pleaded silently in his head as he continued to hear the ensuing conversation.

"Oh, so that's what you came here for. Sorry Hika, but you just missed him. But you should've seen him," Taichi grinned.

"Really? And why is that?" Hikari asked.

"Well, he was very..well, let's just say 'enthusiastic' about tonight," Yamato said. Hikari only smiled.

"Well, that's good. I am too. Well, that and nervous. Very nervous," Hikari said. Takeru blushed as he heard his angel speak.

"Oh don't worry about it Hika. You know Takeru's crazy about you. It'll be fine," Taichi waved his statement off. Hikari sighed.

"I sure hope so." She then turned to look at Takeru's brother. "Hey Yamato, can I have a Coke?" she asked.

"Sure Kari. You want me to get it for you?" Yamato asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll get it myself. After all, I do know my way around here by now, with all the visits Takeru and I used to make," Hikari replied, walking away from the other two boys, and making her way into the kitchen. Takeru's heartbeat began racing as she inched closer to him.

"_Oh great, she's coming over here now. Please, please, I hope I don't get discovered…" _Takeru thought outloud. Hikari turned and look into the closet, and from Takeru's point of view, into his azure eyes with her crimson ones. Takeru stiffened as it seemed like time stood still for that moment. Hikari then looked away, and Takeru sighed silently in relief.

"You're just hearing things Hikari. I'm thinking about him too much," Hikari said to herself as she made her way over to the refrigerator, opening it to grab herself a can of Coke. Takeru blushed at her statement, before following her with his eyes as she made her way back over to the others.

"So, do you really think we'll be okay?" Hikari asked.

"You'll be just fine Hikari, I can't see why not. You know my brother will do absolutely anything for you," Yamato said. Hikari blushed at the statement.

"Thanks for the sympathy **_Matt_**, I'll keep that in mind." She then turned to face her brother. "Onii-chan, Okasan and **Otosan **(Father) want you to be home by five," Hikari said.

"How come? I thought I was going to spend the night here?" Taichi asked. Hikari sighed tiredly.

"Well, unfortunately, they're going to this awards ceremony at Otosan's job. Apparently he's getting a award for..something," Hikari said absent-mindedly. Taichi sighed.

"Fine. Well, it'll be good for me anyway. I'll get to see Takeru make an idiot of himself," Taichi chuckled, with Yamato joining in.

"Taichi, you shouldn't say that!" Hikari poked her brother in the side. Taichi and Yamato stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but you know it's true," Taichi said. Hikari sighed.

"Whatever. Well, I'm going to go see Miyako. Maybe she'll make me feel better about tonight." Hikari hugged her brother. "Well, it's been nice seeing you Yamato. If you see Takeru, can you say I said 'hi'?" Hikari asked. Yamato grinned.

"Oh, I'll say more than that," Yamato replied. Hikari glared. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's been nice seeing you too Kari."

"Good. Well, bye you two," Hikari said, waving off to the two boys.

"Bye," the two said in unison, as Hikari left the apartment. Taichi and Yamato both sighed as to each other in relief.

"Well, glad that's over," Yamato said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go play some PlayStation," Taichi said.

"All right." The two then walked towards the couch, turning on the TV and powering up the PlayStation 2. Meanwhile, Takeru was still in the closet.

"Hey guys, is it okay to come out?" he yelled.

"Yeah Take, it's all right," Yamato responded, as he and Taichi began playing a racing game. Takeru tried moving the door, but found it to be jammed. Or locked, to be more precise.

"Um, guys?" The two ignored him as they continued playing their game.

"Guys?..." Still more ignorance.

"GUYS?!" Takeru screamed. Yamato and Taichi reacted by dropping their controllers in shock, causing both of their cars to hit other cars on the track. Yamato and Taichi turned to look towards the closet.

"WHAT?!" Yamato yelled back.

"Can you help me? I'm sort of locked in here!" Takeru exclaimed. Yamato smirked as he and Taichi turned their attention back on the video game.

"Good. That's what I hope would happen…"

--------------------------------

"Crap, I only got five minutes!" Takeru exclaimed as he was examining himself in the bathroom mirror. After finally getting himself out of his brother's food closet, Takeru went back home and moped around in his room. Still dreading his acne-filled appearance, he frowned as he noticed that he had a spot of acne on his face. "Why did this have to happen?!"

"Why did what have to happen?" Patamon asked, as he flew into the bathroom, landing on the right side of Takeru's sink. He stood up and looked at his human partner. Takeru just continued gazing at the mirror before him.

"Pata, you're not exactly helping me right now…" Takeru said, as he rubbed the pimple upon his face. He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Well what you're doing isn't helping either. Can I have a look at it?" Natsuko asked, as she stood in the doorway. Takeru turned around to look at his mother.

"**Okasan** (Mother), it's sort of embarrassing…" Takeru looked down at the bathroom floor. Natsuko could only grin as she walked over to her son. When she approached him, she tilted his face up so that he could look at her in the eye.

"You know Takeru, for being twelve, you still act immature at times," Natsuko replied. Takeru just sighed.

"I would be acting more mature Okasan if I was going to some normal thing. But what I'm going to is special. It's my first date, and it's with Hikari! I never thought that I'd date her," Takeru said wistfully.

"Well you are, and you only have three minutes before you have to go pick Hikari up. Now, just let me look at it, **onegai** (please)," Natsuko responded, gripping her son's shoulders so she could get a look at his face. Once she found out what was "wrong" with him, she laughed hysterically. This only made the preteen pout.

"Okasan, you're not helping!" Takeru screamed. Natusko quieted down as she grinned at the other blonde.

"I'm sorry honey; I still find it funny that you're overreacting over a small pimple. It's normal at your age," she replied.

"So, what if Hikari notices? What then?!" Takeru shouted. Natsuko just smiled.

"Just stand still, and I'll take care of it, okay?" Natsuko pulled out a small, black case from her pocket, and opened it up. Inside it were various creams. Takeru blushed at seeing it.

"Oh no, not that. Anything BUT that," Takeru said. Natsuko just giggled.

"Come on Takeru, do you want to look acne-free or not?" Natsuko asked, placing her hands on her hips. Takeru sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine. I still can't believe that I have to wear make-up though." Takeru stood there as his mother applied a little touch of make-up to his visage. She then smiled as she marveled at her work.

"Well, that's about it. Take a look." Takeru turned to look back at the mirror. He smiled as he noticed that his pimple was "gone." He then turned back to face his mother.

"Thank you Okasan," Takeru said, hugging his mother. Natsuko just returned the embrace.

"You're welcome. But you need to go. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting," Natsuko said. Takeru smiled.

"**Hai **(yes)." Takeru then ran to his closet to grab his jacket, before putting it on. Patamon sat on the bed as he watched his human partner.

"T.K., are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Patamon asked. Takeru just smiled.

"Don't worry Patamon, I'll be fine." Takeru patted his digimon's head before heading towards the door. "Well, I'll be seeing you two later. Bye!"

"Bye, and have a good time!" Natsuko exclaimed.

--------------------------------------

Takeru breathed in heavily as he approached the Yagami residence. He slowly reached a hand out toward the doorbell, but then pulled it back. He examined it as he exhaled a shaky breath.

"Just calm down, and be yourself, and everything will be all right." Takeru sighed before he finally rung the doorbell. A moment later, he heard a muffled voice from the other side, before the door opened to reveal Yagami Taichi, standing there. The older boy smiled at the blonde.

"Oh , hey T.K., you're right on time. Come on in," Taichi said, standing to the side to allow the blonde room to enter. After Takeru entered, Taichi closed the door behind him. "Why don't you take a seat over on the couch? Hikari should be ready any minute by now," Taichi replied, examining his watch. Takeru just plopped down on the couch, while Taichi took his seat in a chair nearby. The two then looked at each other.

"So, I see that you like you're feeling better," Taichi said, seeing Takeru without his acne. "Are you excited?" Taichi asked, grinning. Takeru nodded, as he began to feel nervous.

"Y..yes, yes I am," Takeru replied.

"Will you make sure that she has a good time?"

"Taichi, this is Hikari we're talking about. Of course I'm going to try to have a good time with her, I do want to date her after all…"

"Will you protect her?" Taichi asked. Silence filled the room as Takeru chose words for his response.

"Y-yes. Yes I will," Takeru stuttered. A few moments went by, as tension was being built in the air. This moment of silence only made Takeru feel even more uneasy than he already was. Taichi could only smile before he decided to ease the tension.

"Good, because, since I'm her big brother, I have to honor the code. And you know what that means. If you hurt her, I hurt you. Are you okay with that?" Takeru could only nod. "Great. I hope you two have a good time," Taichi said, his tone relaxing back to his usual self. Takeru just sighed.

"Thanks. Me too. I just hope I don't screw things up," Takeru said. Taichi just chuckled.

"Don't worry T.K., I don't think you have to worry too much. My sister's crazy about you," Taichi replied, trying to make the boy feel more comfortable. Takeru lightened up at Taichi's response.

"I hope so Tai, 'cause I'm crazy about her as well."

"I know." Silence then filled the air as Takeru looked around, his eyes darting toward Hikari and Taichi's room and the room they were currently in before resting back on Taichi.

"Hey Tai, where's your parents?" Takeru asked. Taichi sighed as he looked at the blonde.

"It just so happened that my parents went out because my dad's receiving an award," Taichi said, having Takeru raise an eyebrow. He smiled in curiosity.

"Really? Tell your father I said congratulations," Takeru said. Taichi grinned.

"You got it." Right as Taichi finished his sentence, a door opened, which caused the two boys to look in it's direction. Walking out of the door, with her digimon in tow, was none other than Yagami Hikari, walking towards Takeru in all her glory.

"Wow..." Takeru could only blush as he thought how beautiful the brunette was as she approached him. The two could only smile at each other as they looked in each other's eyes. Takeru could feel his face flush and his heart beat as he looked into her crimson eyes, and her at his azure eyes. Taichi then coughed, and the two looked at him.

"**Nani** (what)?" Taichi said. Takeru just shrugged it off.

"Nothing, nothing.." he then turned to look at Hikari. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him in return. "You look.." Takeru wiggled his finger as he tried to find the word. "..you look beautiful tonight Hikari," Takeru said, keeping his smile in place, feeling his cheeks burn up at what he said.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, Takeru-kun," Hikari replied, as her cheeks begin to redden. Takeru smiled as he got up from his seat, as he extended a hand towards her.

_I guess she can't see my pimple. Score! _"Shall we go?" he asked, looking down at the girl of his desires. Hikari smiled back at him.

"Hai. I'm ready whenever you are," Hikari responded, placing her hand in his. Takeru could only felt himself flush more as their hands interlinked. He then turned to look at Taichi.

"Don't worry Taichi, I'll take good care of her," Takeru replied, grinning at the older boy. Taichi smiled.

"You better. Now you two go have a good time," Taichi instructed. Hikari looked at her brother.

"What are you going to do while we're gone, **Onii-chan** (older brother)?" Hikari asked. Taichi just looked down upon his younger sister.

"Me? I'm just going to be lazy Hika. Now, you two go before I keep you here any longer," Taichi said, shooing the two away. The two laughed as they made their way out of the apartment.

"Fine, we'll go, we'll go. Later Tai," Takeru said.

"Later T.K. You two have fun!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we will," Takeru responded, before the two finally left the apartment…

------------------------------------------

_Why do I have to be so nervous today? _Takeru turned to look at the table, and then at his glass, which was currently filled with ice water. _Probably 'cause this is my first date. And it's with Hikari. Man I need to calm down. _Takeru looked up from his glass as he saw the waiter approach them.

"Why, bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle." The waiter smiled as he saw Hikari. "Welcome to Chéz Phillippe's. My name is Kyo, and I'll be your server for this evening. Have you found something you'd like to order, miss?" Kyo asked, smiling as he looked at Hikari. Takeru could only frown as he examined the other boy.

"Yes. I'd like the Chicken Florentine soup please," Hikari answered, closing her menu so she could hand it to Kyo. Kyo could only grin as he took it.

"Excellent choice my dear." Takeru could only huff in jealously as Kyo turned to look at him. Takeru then suddenly calmed down. "And you what would you like monsieur?" Kyo asked.

"I would like the Tamato Basil soup," Takeru replied, hastily handing his menu to the waiter. Kyo gave the blonde a fake smile.

"Good, good, I'll get that to the cooks soon enough. I'll be right back with your bread and salad," Kyo replied, bowing, before smiling and bearing his white teeth towards Hikari. He then turned and left, leaving Takeru and Hikari to themselves. Hikari giggled as she looked at Takeru.

"Don't think I didn't notice," Hikari simply said. Takeru furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"N-notice, notice what?" he asked nervously, hoping she didn't notice his acne.

"Nothing, nothing.." Hikari trailed off as she waved her response away with her hand. Takeru sighed as he looked down at his attire.

_Smooth move Takaishi, _he thought depressingly as he turned to look outside. Cars were moving by, and Takeru sighed as he saw couples walking together on the sidewalk. He then turned to look back at Hikari. He caught her eyes, which were staring directly at his blue ones.

"So Hikari, are you looking forward to the summer?" Takeru asked, trying to make conversation. He mentally sighed in relief when Hikari smiled at him, and began answering his question.

"You know it! I can't wait 'till we get out of school. Then we can have fun in the sun. What do say, Takeru?" Hikari asked. Takeru blushed at the mention of his name.

"Well, I..I think-"

"Mademoiselle, monsieur, your bread and salad," Kyo announced as he placed a basket of bread and a clear bowl of salad on the table, accompanied by four plates, two big ones for the salad, and two smaller ones for the bread. Kyo smiled at Hikari as he passed the plates to the two Chosen Children, and she smiled back.

"Why thank you Kyo," Hikari replied.

"You're welcome my dear." Kyo then turned to Takeru.

"Is there anything you'd like, sir?" he asked, glaring at the young blonde. Takeru only glared back at him, but feigned happiness all the way.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Takeru simply answered. Kyo huffed.

"Already then, then I'll go to check on your order. Enjoy your meal," Kyo replied, turning his face to smile one last time at Hikari before leaving the table. Takeru scoffed the young man's retreating back. Hikari began eating her salad as Takeru broke the bread, as the two began to eat their appetizers.

"I don't like him," the blonde simply stated. Hikari just giggled at the pre-teen's statement. He just turned to look at her. "What? Do you?"

"No, no. It's just funny seeing you react," Hikari replied. Takeru simply sighed.

"Well I can't help it that I happen to be a little jealous with the waiter," Takeru said. Hikari leaned closer and took one of his hands, which was resting upon the table.

"And why would that be?" Hikari asked, grinning at him.

"Well, it's because…because-" Takeru was cutoff as Kyo made his way back over to the table, refilling their glasses with water. Takeru sighed in irritation as Kyo finished refilling his glass.

"Sorry monsieur. Did I interrupt you in the middle of something?" Kyo asked. Takeru's patience was beginning to wear thin with the other young man. Not to mention he was hitting on his date, no less.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did," Takeru replied bitterly. Kyo immediately frowned at the answer.

"And what was that sir? What were you going to say to the beautiful young lady here?" Kyo asked, turning to smile at Hikari. This only made Takeru angrier. From out of nowhere, his right hand grabbed the nearest thing to the waiter, which happened to be his left arm. Kyo gave the blonde a death glare. "Sir, I don't like the way you've been acting so far tonight. If you keep this up, I will have no choice but to force you to vacate the premises," Kyo stated grimly. Takeru nervously gulped as he let go of the waiter's arm. He really didn't want to do anything to get him and Hikari thrown out of this restaurant. Why could he just be calm?

"I'm sorry. That was just a random reaction. It won't happen again," Takeru replied, slowly retracting his arm so his hand could rest on his leg. This was turning into quite an uncomfortable situation.

"I hope it won't." Kyo then turned to look at Hikari. "Now then, if you excuse me miss, I will check your order. It should be ready in a few minutes." He then bowed, before leaving the two to themselves. Hikari turned to look at Takeru.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should-"

"No, no, I'm okay! I'm sorry for the way I reacted Hikari. It's just that waiter…" Takeru trailed off as he looked away from the brunette. He then glimpsed at her. She was still looking at him, which was making feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"What about the waiter?.." Hikari asked in curiosity. Takeru sighed.

_Man, she's making it hard..if I keep this up, I think I'll be dead before the night's over with, _Takeru thought in frustration. He then proceeded to answer his date's question.

"Well, you see, the thing is-"

"Here's your dinner mademoiselle, and monsieur. Chicken Florentine and French Onion soup," Kyo announced as he placed the soups upon the table. Takeru looked depressed as he looked at his soup, before turning his head to look at the server. Hikari began sipping her soup. Kyo grinned at her. "How is it, miss?" he asked.

"It's great Kyo, thank you," Hikari answered. Kyo only smiled at her response. He then turned to look at the blonde. "And what about you, sir? Is your order all right?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry _Kyo_, but I am not satisfied with my order. I ordered Tamato Basil," Takeru replied sharply as he looked at Kyo. Kyo looked down upon him.

"Well, let me look at what I wrote down for your order. Just a few minutes." Kyo took out his notepad, and went through the orders he had written down. He then smiled as he reached their order.

"Here we are. Two ice waters for you and the lady, and one order of Chicken Florentine soup and one order of French Onion," Kyo answered. This only caused Takeru to glare at the older boy in frustration.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I did _not _order that. I remember ordering the Tamato Basil," Takeru said.

"Well, it says on here you ordered the French Onion," Kyo remarked, giving Takeru a sharp look. Hikari could only watch what was transpiring between the two.

"Are you insulting my intelligence, Kyo?" Takeru asked haughtily.

"And are you insulting mine, sir? I wrote what I heard, and I'm pretty sure I heard you say you wanted the French Onion soup," Kyo answered.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Maybe…" Kyo smirked. Takeru just about had it with the waiter. But he remembered, he was paying good yen to be with Hikari tonight, and he didn't want his dinner to be wasted just because he lost his temper. He then sighed.

"Look Kyo, I'd like to argue with you all night, but this young lady here wants my attention. So please, I ask of you, could you take this back and get the soup I asked?" Takeru asked.

"And what soup would that be, sir?" Kyo asked.

"Tamato Basil."

"Fine, I will." Kyo then turned to look back at Hikari. "I hope you continue to enjoy your meal miss. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kyo said.

"Okay," was all Hikari could mutter as she gave the waiter a fake smile. The waiter was beginning to creep her out now.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes with your order sir." Kyo then left the two by themselves. Takeru sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes, cupping his hands together. Hikari stopped eating so she could talk to her date.

"Don't worry Takeru, I'm sure he'll correct your order. Everything will be fine," Hikari smiled. Takeru opened his eyes to glance at Hikari's face. A slight blush appeared on his face as he smiled back at the girl.

"I hope so **_Aura _**(another term for light, feminine), I hope so," Takeru said, not realizing that he gave his date a nickname. Hikari grinned as she looked at Takeru.

"Takeru, did you just give me a petname?" Hikari asked, noticing the boy's slip. Takeru looked at her in astonishment.

"Did I? I, I guess I did…" Takeru answered nervously. As soon as he finished his sentence, Kyo reappeared at the two's table.

"I'm sorry to inform you sir that we're out of the Tomato Basil," Kyo said. Takeru frowned.

"What else could you be out of?" Takeru asked sarcastically, whispering to himself, hoping Kyo wouldn't catch that. Unfortunately, he did.

"Sir, I now have no choice but to ask you to leave," Kyo said, looking at Takeru sharply. Takeru looked up at Kyo for a moment, glaring at the young man before sighing in defeat.

"Fine then. I'm tired of the service you've been giving us anyways. Come on Hikari," Takeru said, walking over to Hikari's side to extend a hand towards the girl. Kyo shook his head as he watched the two.

"Please, don't go miss. You can stay here. Don't worry, I'll take care of the check. This scum can leave," Kyo said. Hikari glared at Kyo as she took his hand.

"And why would I stay here? I'm only here because he," she paused, smiling at Takeru, "asked me to be here. Besides, I'm only twelve," Hikari said, causing Kyo's eyes to widen at her revelation. His face then began to become pale as Takeru smirked at him.

"Well Kyo, tata," Hikari said, as she and Takeru began leaving the restaurant. Takeru could only smirk at him, before leaving a _very_ disgusted Kyo behind…

-------------------------------------------

"You know, I didn't think they'd actually kick us out of the restaurant," Hikari replied as the two were walking in the park. Takeru just scoffed as he looked at his date.

"Well, the waiter was looking at you funny. Didn't you see the glare he was giving me?" Takeru asked. Hikari giggled.

"Yes, I did. I'm also surprised that you had the gall to assault him," Hikari replied. The two stopped under a cherry blossom tree, both facing each other. The moon, resting in the night sky illuminated Hikari's face, making her especially beautiful. Takeru couldn't help but blush as he looked at her.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? It was sexual harassment. Well, that, and, I felt.." Takeru trailed off as he suddenly looked down at the ground. Hikari couldn't help but grin as she heard the blonde's statement. She took her left hand and placed it upon his right cheek, caressing it. This made Takeru's face tinge as his eyes pulled back up to look in her eyes.

"..jealous?" Hikari asked, finishing the sentence for him. If Takeru could blush anymore, he felt that his face might pop. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously as he was entranced by her crimson orbs. A hint of a smile formed upon his face as he answered her question.

"H-hai…" Hikari couldn't help but smile at his answer.

"Well, I can't blame you. After all, if a girl was hitting on you right in front of me, I probably would've done the same thing," Hikari commented.

"Really?" Takeru asked in astonishment. Hikari's lips turned upwards as a lovely smile graced her features.

"Hai." Her fingers tickled his face as she brushed them across his cheeks, with her fingers slowly cupping as she made her way towards his nose. Takeru couldn't help but watch her hand as it made its way toward the tip of his nose. If she brushed her fingers across it, then..

"No!" Takeru suddenly exclaimed, as he placed his hand over his mouth. Hikari recoiled her fingers as she gave him a look of concern. Takeru dropped his hands as he slightly bowed towards her.

"Um, **gomen** (sorry) Hikari, I didn't mean to.." Takeru trailed off. Hikari couldn't help but smirk at his response.

"Then why did you yell at me in the first place?" Hikari asked. Takeru looked away from her and looked down towards the path of the park.

"Well, um, because.." Takeru blushed as he looked back up at her. Hikari placed her fingers on her nose, rubbing them against its tip. She withdrew them, and then looked at them, feeling a substance against her fingers. After closer examination, she looked back at Takeru. Takeru examined her nervously, as silence filled the air. And then..

She laughed. Takeru's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the girl in front of him laugh at his current predicament.

_Great, now she thinks I'm an idiot for trying to hide my acne_, Takeru thought. Hikari stopped laughing as she saw the look upon his face.

"Now I see why you didn't want me to touch your nose," Hikari said. Takeru looked away, trying to shift his attention to something else within the park, whether it be a bush or a shrub. Currently, his eyes were focused on the tree that they were under.

"Well, I didn't want you to know..I wanted this date to be perfect, and I ruined it. I'm sorry Hikar-" Takeru was silenced as he felt her fingers touch his lips, closing them and stopping him from finishing his sentence. He then looked up at her, and saw something in her eyes. Was it..love?

"Don't worry about it Takeru-kun. Despite what happened, I still enjoyed our date," Hikari smiled. This astonished the young blonde.

"But why? First, I contracted acne earlier today. Then, when we get to the restaurant, I spend a good amount of time in the bathroom after we ordered our drinks because I can't help but be nervous towards you. Then, if not to make things worse, after we get our orders, I overreact with the waiter and it gets us thrown out of a very nice restaurant. And last but not least, you then discover that I have been wearing make-up to cover my acne. Why would you enjoy all of that?!" Takeru just couldn't understand why the girl before him enjoyed their "ruined" travesty. She couldn't help but smile at him. She then leaned in, and grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him closer to her.

"I enjoyed it because…" Hikari trailed off as her mouth touched his, her lips moving softly against his. To Takeru, this was a very pleasant sensation, as he responded to it. Hikari tasted like everything he dreamed of and then some. After a few minutes, the two parted, with the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Because I enjoy being with you, Takeru-kun. I love you, Takeru," Hikari responded, finishing her sentence. Takeru couldn't help but smile as he suddenly embraced her, catching the young brunette off-guard. He then bent his head a little so he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, Hikari.." He then loosened his hold a little, but kept his hold on her as he stepped back to look into her eyes. He smiled, and she returned it. The two then leaned in, and their lips met each other once again. Takeru felt Hikari's hands wrap around his neck, brushing the back of his hair as his hands felt comfortable around her waist. The two then parted, with Hikari giggling as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I can't help but laugh when I thought about being at your dad's apartment earlier today. Seeing you locked in the closet was hilarious. I knew I wasn't losing my mind," Hikari said. Takeru's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! You knew I was in the closet in the entire time?! Great…" Takeru said, looking down towards the ground. Hikari cupped his face so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Takeru. We're together now. That's what counts, ne?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, you're right. We are together. I'm so happy," Takeru smiled. He then leaned down to intercept Hikari's lips, and before they kissed again, Hikari could only mutter two words…

"Me too…"

----------------------------------

"Well, despite what happened tonight, I had a great time Takeru," Hikari said, as the two stood at her apartment door. Takeru couldn't help but smile at her. He was so happy, he felt like that if he got any happier, his young heart would burst. And at least he knew he could die a happy man.

"Me too Aura," Takeru said, grinning at the brunette. Hikari smiled at him as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Hikari asked.

"Bright and early. You know, if you want, I could swing by here and pick you up instead," Takeru suggested.

"That would be nice." Hikari smiled as she leaned up to kiss Takeru one last time for that night. "Goodnight, **_Kibou _**(Hope)," she smiled, leaving her now boyfriend dazed as she went into the apartment, leaving the blonde by himself. Takeru could only smile.

"I'm dating Hikari..I'm dating Hikari!!!" Takeru exclaimed, before running down the hall in a maniac state. Hikari could only giggle from the other side of the door, before hearing him reach the elevator.

"I think I'm in love with a maniac..But I wouldn't have it any other way…"

-----------------------------------

"I'm home!" Takeru yelled as he made his way into the apartment. He looked around awkwardly as the lights appeared dim. "Okasan, Patamon?" he looked around in worry, before feeling someone grab him from nowhere. He tried struggling, but it was no use, the man was just too strong for him. The man led him to his kitchen table, before forcing the young blonde to sit in his chair. He then dimmed the other lights to black, causing Takeru to be scared as..well one would get the picture. The unknown man then turned on the lights above the kitchen table, sitting across from the young lad. Takeru looked at the "man" in shock.

"Yamato, what's with the interrogation?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know how your date was with Kari. Did you kiss her? Well did ya?" Yamato asked. Takeru huffed.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. I'm tired Onii-chan. I'm going to bed. Night," Takeru said tiredly, yawning before leaving his brother to go to his room. Yamato sighed.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out_," Yamato said in a mock tone. "Hmph, I'll find out Squirt, just you wait…"

-----------------------------------

The sun rose as another beautiful day in Odaiba came. The sun filtered its way through the buildings, making its way into a certain apartment complex. After bleeding into a certain blonde's room, the blonde yawned as he arose to a new day. He smiled as he saw his digimon partner sleeping near him, curled up into a fetal position. The blonde then stretched his limbs as he yawned again, before making his way towards his bathroom. Today, the blonde was going to see a certain red-head, and he couldn't wait. He rubbed his eyes before looking into the mirror. His eyes widened as he finally noticed something on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

As soon as the blonde screamed, the other two occupants of the apartment ran into his room, looking adamant at the blonde as he was examining himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong Yamato?" Ishida Hiroshi, his father asked. Gabumon, Yamato's digimon also looked up in alarm.

"Yes Matt, what is it?"

"I got a…a…"

"Yes?" Gabumon asked.

"I GOT A PIMPLE!!!"

- **End **-

* * *

And that's the end of "Pimples." I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, as always.

The fic this will tie-in with will be rated **M **for sexuality, violence and minor cursing, along with the use of alcohol. Please take to read it when review when it comes out if you can. I'd really appreciate it. It will be entitled **Derailed**.

Well, until the next fic, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy_


End file.
